The Hogwarts Diaries
by Ryann Charmington
Summary: The title says it all...
1. Default Chapter

This is the first entry for "The Hogwarts Diaries"

This is the first entry for "The Hogwarts Diaries".  In it, Harry Potter characters will make journal/diary entries on an almost daily basis.  Of course, I will start with Harry…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Entry 1/1 (character/total)

Dear Journal,

Well, it's another day at Hogwarts.  I got tons of homework from Snape, as usually.  I wish one of these days he would catch some kind of disease and take a week off.  Ah, a week without Snape, it would practically be heaven!  

Ron got bitten by a Doxy in Care of Magical Creatures, but Hagrid was sure to have plenty of the antidote around.  Poor Ron!  His hand got all swollen up and green.

I guess all for today.

--Harry


	2. Chapter 2

½

½

Dear Journal,

It's been a ruff day!  McGonagall gave us a pop quiz.  We were supposed to turn a Teddy bear into a rock.  Mine turned into a fuzzy, grey blob!  I just hope I don't the other tests as badly.

Good news though!  The swelling from the Doxy bite has gone down a lot, and my skin is returning to a normal colour.  Harry says it looked like I had frog skin still.  

Trelawney told us we had to do an assignment where we had to predict the hour of death for one of our closest friends (without telling them).  I told Harry it should be around 5 am on A Monday, some time in the year of 2056.

Well, I guess I ran out of everything interesting to say.  Until I write again!

--Ron


	3. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Diaries

1-3

1-3

Dear Diary,

It has been so long since I have written in one of these! Ever since my little brother tried to read mine back in my school days, I have been afraid to write in them…

Well, a dairy is for recording your thoughts, so why not?

It seems the youngest of the Weasley boys is doing more and more poorly in my class every week.  Could it be I'm not giving the students enough homework?  Perhaps I am giving too much.  Hmmm, if I give many assignments, and so do their other teachers, they might not have enough time to do them all, or do them all poorly.  I think, just for this week, I will try a little experiment.  We'll see what kind of an effect a lighter homework load from my class would have on the students.

I do miss being away from home so much.  Robert misses me, and so do the children.  But what am I supposed to do, quit my job?  I really don't know any more.  Could Albus find a decent replacement for me?  Perhaps my cousin Alice could substitute for me in class while I tried to figure things out.

--Minerva


	4. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Diaries

1-3

1-3

Dear Diary,

It has been so long since I have written in one of these! Ever since my little brother tried to read mine back in my school days, I have been afraid to write in them…

Well, a dairy is for recording your thoughts, so why not?

It seems the youngest of the Weasley boys is doing more and more poorly in my class every week.  Could it be I'm not giving the students enough homework?  Perhaps I am giving too much.  Hmmm, if I give many assignments, and so do their other teachers, they might not have enough time to do them all, or do them all poorly.  I think, just for this week, I will try a little experiment.  We'll see what kind of an effect a lighter homework load from my class would have on the students.

I do miss being away from home so much.  Robert misses me, and so do the children.  But what am I supposed to do, quit my job?  I really don't know any more.  Could Albus find a decent replacement for me?  Perhaps my cousin Alice could substitute for me in class while I tried to figure things out.

--Minerva


	5. Chapter 3 - Hogwarts Diaries

1-3

1-3

Dear Diary,

It has been so long since I have written in one of these! Ever since my little brother tried to read mine back in my school days, I have been afraid to write in them…

Well, a dairy is for recording your thoughts, so why not?

It seems the youngest of the Weasley boys is doing more and more poorly in my class every week.  Could it be I'm not giving the students enough homework?  Perhaps I am giving too much.  Hmmm, if I give many assignments, and so do their other teachers, they might not have enough time to do them all, or do them all poorly.  I think, just for this week, I will try a little experiment.  We'll see what kind of an effect a lighter homework load from my class would have on the students.

I do miss being away from home so much.  Robert misses me, and so do the children.  But what am I supposed to do, quit my job?  I really don't know any more.  Could Albus find a decent replacement for me?  Perhaps my cousin Alice could substitute for me in class while I tried to figure things out.

--Minerva


End file.
